le ragioni del cuore
by 09chelsea
Summary: Here comes a little review of what originally happened between Terry and Candy when he decided to lavea London. It's a personal revisiting to how the story went.


Non ci vedevamo o meglio, non ci parlavamo da quel pomeriggio passato sulle rive del fiume in Scozia. Era una bellissima giornata estiva, faceva caldo e il sole brillava alto nel cielo.

Avevamo passato una bellissima giornata,le vacanze volgevano al termine e volevo regalarle qualcosa da ricordare. Erroneamente avevo pensato che sarebbe stata contenta di quel bacio, invece aveva reagito in un modo in cui non mi ero aspettato.  
Mi aveva schiaffeggiato, e io da stupido le avevo dato uno schiaffo a mia volta, e poi mi aveva rivolto parole cariche di dispiacere. Quelle parole mi avevano ferito come un fendente.

Pensava che cercassi di prenderla in giro,in realtà era solo paura, avevo sbagliato a giudicare, lei non era pronta, non era ancora riuscita ad accettare i sentimenti che provava per me.

Poi quando tornati a scuola ricevetti questo suo biglietto che mi chiedeva di vederci alle scuderie, il mio cuore impazzì di gioia e di paura.

Speravo volesse permettermi di starle ancora accanto e allo stesso tempo temevo che mi avrebbe respinto definitivamente. In cuor mio sapevo che provava qualcosa per me ma non ne avevo la certezza.

Corsi alle scuderie e sussurrai il suo nome. Era buio e faceva molto freddo. Avevo paura che qualcuno ci scoprisse, saremmo stati seriamente nei guai.

"Candy ci sei?" chiesi a bassa voce.

"Sono qui" disse lei accendendo una lampada ad olio.

Era cosi bella alla fioca luce di quella lampada. I suoi occhi mi guardavano curiosi.

"Perché mi hai chiesto di venire qui, è successo qualcosa?" mi chiese lei.

La guardai sbalordito, non le avevo mandato nessun messaggio.

Ebbi a mala pena il tempo di dirglielo che sentimmo dei passi e delle voci nei pressi delle scuderie.

Non ci fu il tempo di nascondersi e spegnere la lampada che alcune suore capeggiate dalla direttrice, entrarono nelle scuderie e ci colsero in flagrante.

Iriza sbucò alle loro spalle. Avrei dovuto capirlo quando Candy mi aveva chiesto perché le avessi mandato quel messaggio.

Tutto si svolse cosi in fretta.

Vidi suo Chris che prendeva Candy per un braccio e la strascinava via. La sentivo piangere e strillare, si difendeva da quella stupida accusa che Iriza le muoveva, di essersi data un appuntamento con me in un posto appartato.

Provai a difenderla, a dire che non era vero, feci vedere il biglietto a Suor Gray ma la donna fu irremovibile.

"Terence! Terence non mi abbandonare!Per favore aiutami!" strillava Candy mentre la portavano via.

Sentii la mia stessa voce gridare "Candy non ti succederà nulla te lo giuro!Stai tranquilla ci penso io!Candy Candy!" mi spaventai quasi del dolore che si poteva percepire nella mia voce.

Vederla piangere mi uccideva.

Seppi da Suor Gray che avevano intenzione di espellere Candy e che momentaneamente l'avrebbero rinchiusa in prigione.

Non potei fare niente se non aspettare l'indomani mattina e cercare di fare ragionare Suor Gray ma l'arcigna donna non mi dava retta. Non mi credette! E quando le proposi di espellere me si rifiutò, colpa del mio dannato cognome e delle sovvenzioni che mio padre passava al collegio. Credevo d'impazzire mi sentivo come una mina vaganete. Volevo fare qualcosa, ma cosa? Poi mi venne in mente un'altra sciocca idea.

Tentai un'altra strada…. Mio padre. Fu come andare a sbattere contro un muro a 100 all'ora.

Non mi avrebbe aiutato. Prima di andarmene furente gli gridai in faccia tutto l'odio che provavo per lui!Si odiavo lui, il casato, il mio cognome e tutte quelle stupide futili e inutili regole che portavano a seguire la ragione della mente e non quella del cuore.

Non mi rimaneva che una cosa da fare: lasciare la scuola. Gli animi si sarebbero calmati e Candy avrebbe potuto continuare a studiare. Io avevo il mio sogno da perseguire,e mai come allora capì che era tempo!Sarei finalmente andato a Broadway!

Quella notte mi recai alla prigione. Non c'era via d'accesso e l'unica cosa che potevo fare per Candy era suonare l'armonica, sperando che le avrebbe fatto compagnia e dato sollievo

Mi sentivo come un animale in gabbia, non avevo scelta e non potevo fare nulla.

Quanto è brutto sentirsi impotenti quando si ama qualcuno e lo si vorrebbe proteggere dalle sofferenze della vita?

"Candy sei qui dentro?" strillai contro quelle solide e tetre mura.

"Terence!Sei tu?" chiese una voce rotta dai singhiozzi.

"Candy non piangere. Ho trovato una soluzione. Sta notte ti terrò compagnia. Perdonami per favore!" gli disse lui.

"Oh Terence!" rispose lei.

Quel maledetto muro ci separava e tutto ciò che volevo era stringerla a me, rassicurarla e dirle che nessuno le avrebbe mai fatto del male. Ma come potevo prometterle ciò?Non ero riuscito a fare nulla per evitarle la punizione.

Suonai l'armonica per ore, la notte era gelida ma non volevo lasciarla sola. Poi alle prime luci del mattino presi il mio zaino in spalla e partì. I miei passi erano pensati come il mio cuore, la mia mente dolorante e svuotata. La stavo lasciando per il suo bene. Avrebbe potuto capirlo?

Ero troppo giovane, non avevo niente da offrirle, non avrei potuto chiederle di venire con me.

L'amavo troppo per costringerla ad una vita di stenti.

Le lascai una breve lettera dove le dicevo che partivo. Non le parlai dei miei sentimenti, come avrei potuto metterli su un pezzo di carta?e se qualcuno li avesse intercettati?

Presi una carrozza e mi avviai al porto.

"Mia cara Inghilterra, tu che mi hai regalato il mio primo ed unico grande amore, a te l'affido. Prenditi cura di lei" pensai mentre dal piroscafo guardavo verso il porto.

Era quasi ora di partire.

Che tristezza vedere le persone salutare i propri cari rimasti a terra, io non avevo avuto quella possibilità!E del resto come avrei potuto salutarla, non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di lasciarla se avessi guardato in quei suoi due occhi verdi.

All'improvviso vidi una carrozza fermarsi e un mare di riccioli biondi scendervi.

Non potevo credere ai miei occhi.

"Sogno e sono desto?'" mi chiesi.

Ma quando sentii la sua voce disperata chiamare il mio nome mi resi conto che era reale.

Per un attimo pensai di fingere di non averla sentita. Non potevo incontrarla, non avrei mai avuto la forza di lasciarla!

Ma il dolore della sua voce mi diceva che avevamo lasciato qualcosa in sospeso.

Mi sporsi e lei mi vide.

"Terence non partire ti prego!"urlava lei.

Corsi giù dal piroscafo, del resto c'era ancora tempo prima che partisse. Corsi cosi velocemente che arrivai sulla banchina completamente senza fiato.

Mi fermai di fronte a lei , il suo viso rigato dalle lacrime mentre mi sorrideva.

"Ce l'ho fatta! Avevo paura di non arrivare in tempo!"disse lei gettandosi fra le mie braccia.

La strinsi forte. La strinsi cosi forte che nessuno avrebbe potuto portarmela via.

Sentivo il profumo dei suoi capelli, il suo corpo che tremava, le lacrime che le bagnavano il volto.

La scostai leggermente per guardarla in quei due bellissimi smeraldi.

"Non mi lasciare per favore!" disse lei implorante. Potevo vedere il dolore nei suoi occhi e sentire la sofferenza nella sua voce.

A quella vista il mio cuore si frantumò, non potevo crederci ma ero io che le stavo dando tale dolore. Io che mi ero ripromesso di partire per farla stare bene!Quale enorme errore di valutazione!

"Candy! Non potrei mai lasciarti!"dissi guardandola intensamente. Raccolsi il coraggio e proseguii: "Ti amo troppo per lasciarti andare via!" sentivo le lacrime che premevano per farsi strada lungo le mie guance, cercai di ricacciarle indietro. Finalmente glielo avevo sentii quasi svuotato, svuotato dalle incertezze e dal dolore che mi aveva causato reprimere quel forte sentimento.

"Lascia che parta con te!"disse lei e poi timidamente aggiunse "Ti amo anche io!Scusami sono stata una sciocca in Scozia… ho avuto paura di quello che provavo!"e cosi dicendo mi confermò quello che avevo sperato.

Le sue parole mi riempirono il cuore di gioia, mi dettero una nuova speranza. Ero cosi traboccante di felicità che incurante degli sguardi curiosi e della piccola folla che ci attorniava, la attirai verso di me e la baciai.

Questa volta non ci furono schiaffi o dolorose parole.

Le sue labbra all'inizio timide e inesperte, si fecero guidare dalle mie in una danza di amore passione e sentimento.

Quando sciolsi quel bacio, e non sapete quanto mi costò staccare le mie labbra dalle sue, feci l'unica cosa possibile, la guardai e le dissi: "Andiamo a prendere il tuo biglietto?".

Lei con un immenso sorriso annuì.

Ora potevamo essere felici. Felici insieme.


End file.
